Le Secret des Étoiles
by Tsuishin
Summary: Que l'on soit né d'un sang méprisé par les sorciers, de parents moldus ou dans une famille avec plus de secrets qu'aucune autre, ce n'est jamais facile de grandir. Encore moins lorsque la magie décide de s'en mêler. / UA Hogwarts
1. Chapitre 1

Hey hey hey !

A l'origine je devais écrire un OS, mais je me suis laissée embarquer dans une nouvelle fiction. Comme l'a dit une grande personne, je fais partie du club des gens dont les drabbles se changent en OS, les OS en fics et les fics... en romans !

J'ai beaucoup de personnes à remercier pour la publication de cette histoire, des personnes sans qui j'aurai sans doute mit beaucoup plus de temps à publier. Déjà la mafia, pour les sessions d'écriture et tous ses encouragement et compliments qui motive pour l'écriture.

Un grand merci à Hatsukoi-san pour sa correction et à Pacificat pour leur lecture et leurs encouragement à publier. Énorme merci à AhriallSann et OursondEtoiles parce qu'ils le méritent.

Oh et surtout : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DOUDOU ! Je te dédie cette fanfiction, même si je sais que tu vas râler parce que je vais encore mettre des mois entre chaque chapitre :3

.

Bonne lecture ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 **.**

« N'écoute pas ce que disent les autres. »

Un genoux à terre, la jeune femme réajusta le col de veste de l'enfant, profitant d'être à sa hauteur pour le regarder directement dans les yeux et prononcer cette phrase, qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un conseil. Elle sourit à son fils avant de se redresser et de dépoussiérer ses habits. Mais son sourire, comme le ton de sa voix n'avait rien de vraiment rassurant et, s'il avait pu lire ses pensées à ce moment là, Hitoshi était persuadé de n'y voir que de la tristesse et de la résignation.

« Laisse les parler s'ils veulent, mais ne t'empêche pas de vivre. »

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux violines derrière l'oreille de son fils, profitant que le quai de la gare soit désert, le train n'étant même pas encore arrivé, pour se permettre des gestes plus tendres que ce qu'elle s'autorisait d'habitude en publique.

Sa main quittait à peine la joue de son fils pour une brève caresse éphémère, lorsque deux personnes franchirent le passage qui les séparaient du reste de la gare. Elle recula, instaurant une distance qui se voulait plus raisonnable et Hitoshi sut qu'il n'aurait plus droit à un seul signe d'affection.

Qu'importe, il y était habitué depuis le temps, sa famille n'était pas réputée pour sa gentillesse ou son amour incommensurable.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants, des élèves plus âgés sans doute au vu de leur taille plus grande que celle d'Hitoshi mais dont les visages gardaient néanmoins des traits d'adolescents, s'arrêtèrent subitement dans leur discussion en les apercevant. Ils passèrent devant eux sans tenter de dissimuler les regards qu'ils lançaient dans leur direction.

Hitoshi n'y fit pas attention. Sa mère avait de nouveau son port de tête digne et fière, son allure altière qu'elle revêtait dés qu'elle se retrouvait en public. Hitoshi ne la trouvait jamais aussi forte que lorsqu'elle faisait face aux autres, à leurs regards méprisants, leurs pensées cruelles et leurs fausses paroles compatissantes qui se révélaient souvent plus tranchantes que des lames. Lui préférait faire le dos rond, attendre que les insultes roulent sur sa peau, faire la sourde oreille et baisser les yeux en essayant d'oublier ce que les autres pensaient de lui, de son nom et de sa famille.

« Le train arrive. »

Il releva la tête qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir baissée, effectivement, le train arrivait en gare, surgissant dans un nuage de fumée grisâtre que la faible brise parvenait à peine à dissiper. La locomotive sombre, massive, tirait en tout et pour tout une demi-douzaine de wagons à l'allure austères, d'un rouge qui rendait bordeaux dans la pénombre de la gare. Cette dernière était accentuée par l'absence du soleil, caché derrière la grisaille qui s'abattait sur Londre depuis le début du mois, comme pour signifier à tout le monde que l'été était terminé et qu'il fallait maintenant aller en cours.

Comme de concert avec l'arrivée du train en gare, le nombre de voyageur sur le quai enfla subitement, et de quatre personnes passa à une vingtaine en quelques minutes, comme s'ils avaient prévu précisément à quelle heure arrivait le convoi. Ce qui était peu probable puisque celui-ci n'obéissait qu'à ses propres horaires et arrivait seulement à l'heure qui lui convenait. Dans ce monde, lui avait dit sa mère, chaque chose, chaque être, était libre de choisir les règles auxquels il souhaitait obéir, ou désobéir.

Et il avait le droit d'en faire de même.

Le train s'immobilisa dans un sifflement strident qui en fit grimacer plus d'un. Hitoshi attrapa sa malle avant même que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Le sortilège d'allègement que sa mère avait lancé sur la valise faisait encore effet et il pouvait sans problème la tenir d'une seule main.

« Bien, il est temps Hitoshi. » Annonça la jeune femme avec son ton strict qui avait perdu toute trace de l'affection qu'elle exprimait un peu avant. « Nous nous reverront pour Noël. »

Hitoshi hocha simplement la tête, sa gorge était beaucoup trop nouée pour lui assurer de parler sans trembler. Resserrant sa prise sur la poignée de la valise, il s'avança vers le wagon le plus proche, ignorant les regards qui se posaient déjà sur lui, il imita l'allure fière de sa mère, qui se tenait toujours droite dans son dos, mais ne put s'empêcher de presser le pas vers la fin.

« Et n'oublie pas que tu connais la vérité. »Asséna la voix de sa mère juste avant d'être engloutie par le murmure encoléré de la foule.

Hitoshi monta dans le Poudlard Express.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Arriver aussi en avance lui permettait de choisir librement son compartiment sans avoir à affronter d'autres personnes. Il choisit celui le plus éloigné des différentes portes d'accès, celui qui serait le moins prit d'assaut lorsque le flot d'élèves s'intensifierait. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il profita du sortilège d'allégement pour hisser sa malle sur le porte bagage au-dessus de son siège, espérant que le maigre filet qui retenait ses affaires ne cèderai pas au cours du voyage.

Il tira les stores, plongeant le compartiment dans une semi- obscurité et s'installa près de la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de chercher sa mère dans la masse de la foule qui ne faisait qu'amplifier de minute en minute. Ce n'était pas la peine, elle était déjà partie.

Agrippant sa sacoche pour la tirer sur ses genoux, il en sortit un petit livre à la couverture sombre d'un gris délavé tirant vers le vert. Le titre, écrit d'un blanc presque effacé, et les coins cornés, témoignait de la vieillesse de l'ouvrage. Hitoshi l'ouvrit, prenant soin de ne pas trop plier la tranche déjà abîmée. Malgré la pénombre, il n'avait presque pas besoin de forcer sur ses yeux pour parvenir à déchiffrer l'écriture en patte de mouches, il en connaissait le moindre mot pratiquement par cœur.

Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il passa à lire, quelques minutes, plus ? Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, tiré brusquement de sa lecture par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit sans délicatesse, le quai était maintenant noir de monde et les contrôleurs soufflaient dans leur sifflé un son strident pour annoncer le départ du train. Hitoshi prit le temps de refermer rapidement son livre et de le glisser derrière sa jambe gauche, à l'abri du regard du nouvel arrivant, avant d'adresser un regard à ce dernier.

« D-désolé ! » Souffla celui-ci, avec un sourire maladroit et peu confiant. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. »

« Si la porte est fermée, c'est que le compartiment est occupé. »

« Oh d'accord... »

Hitoshi observa un instant le visage juvénile dévoré par de grands yeux verts que des milliers d'émotions semblaient traverser en à peine quelques secondes. Il laissa glisser son regard sur les vêtements du garçon, un pull à capuche trop grand pour lui et un pantalon d'une matière bleu qui avait l'air rigide et plutôt inconfortable.

Un moldu, devina t-il, enfin plutôt un né-moldu s'il se trouvait dans ce train.

Ça expliquait qu'il n'ait pas encore fuit le compartiment en le voyant. Il devait être une des très rare personne à bord de ce train à ne pas connaître la réputation maudite de la famille Shinsou.

Il le vit hésiter, ses yeux faisant des allés retour entre la banquette libre et le couloir, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement contre la porte du compartiment qu'il avait entrouverte avant de se figer en apercevant Hitoshi. Finalement, il sembla prendre une décision et braqua son regard sur Hitoshi.

« Les autres cabines sont occupées... Est-ce que je peux... ? »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que l'autre réagisse. Hitoshi se contenta de hausser vaguement les épaules puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant les embrassades de dernières minutes avant que les élèves retardataires ne montent précipitamment à bord du train.

Le né-moldu dû prendre son absence de réponse pour un assentiment puisqu'il le remercia vivement avant d'entrer maladroitement dans le compartiment. Dans sa précipitation il cogna sa jambe contre la grosse valise qu'il essayait de faire passer devant lui et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa à l'encadrement de la porte et réussi finalement à faire passer ses affaires à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Hitoshi l'observa monter sa valise sur la banquette avec une difficulté évidente, et le gamin n'essaya même pas de la mettre sur le porte bagage. Il s'assit en face de Hitoshi, sa malle monopolisant les deux autres places à elle toute seule. Hitoshi vit le regard vert s'arrêter sur lui pendant un instant avant qu'il ne tourne également la tête vers l'extérieur sans faire de commentaire sur les stores baissés.

Sur le quai, les gens s'étaient éloignés des wagons adressant de derniers signes de la main aux personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Le train avait fermé ses portes et un long sifflement de cheminé résonna dans la gare avant que le mécanisme de la locomotive ne se mette en marche, ébranlant le sol des voitures derrières elles. Il était onze heure, enfin, le Poudlard Express quittait la voix 9 ¾.

Le convoi s'engagea dans un Londres brumeux, prenant peu à peu de la vitesse. Hitoshi attendit que le train quitte la ville grise pour d'immenses prairies verdoyantes avant de remonter les stores. Le né-moldu ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, se contentant d'observer le paysage dans un silence rompu seulement par les tapotement nerveux de ses doigts contre ses genoux. De temps à autres, Hitoshi apercevait un éclair vert lorsque l'autre pensait l'observer discrètement.

Le garçon tient à peu près une dizaine de minutes après le départ du train avant de tenter de lui adresser la parole.

« T-Tu es un sorcier toi ? » Demanda t-il timidement, il sembla prendre un peu d'assurance lorsque Hitoshi tourna son regard vers lui.

Le né-moldu lui adressa un sourire maladroit avant se gratter l'arrière de la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

« J'ai encore du mal à croire en... Tout ça. » Il fit un grand geste des bras pour englober le dit _tout ça_. « Il y a encore deux mois je pensais que la magie n'existait que dans les livres ! »

Son enthousiasme soudain fit briller ses yeux tandis que Hitoshi fronçait les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas que les Moldus avaient accès à des livres magiques. »

C'était plus une remarque faite à lui même, mais le garçon sembla ravis qu'il prenne la parole et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Les Moldus ? » Releva -t-il, mais avant que Hitoshi puisse lui répondre, il avait enchaîné. « Ah oui ! C'est comme ça que vous appelez les gens sans pouvoir magique, je l'ai lu dans un des livres de cours qu'on m'a demandé d'acheter. C'était dans _Histoire de la magie_ je crois. C'est bizarre comme mot, je me demande quel est son étymologie et si ça à un rapport avec ... »

Sa voix se transforma peu à peu en des marmonnements presque inaudibles et Hitoshi abandonna rapidement l'idée de comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Il en profita plutôt pour l'observer s'égarer dans ses pensées, le menton appuyé sur sa main, son coude lui même posé en équilibre contre sa jambe, ses yeux verts se plissant de plus en plus alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions.

Hitoshi ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé aussi près d'un inconnu sans devoir lire la méfiance ou la haine derrière son regard. Dans tout le monde sorcier, la réputation de sa famille le précédait toujours, et il ne pouvait pas sortir sans se faire dévisager, attirant remarques, insultes et parfois des coups sans même pouvoir y faire face.

« Oh désolé ! J'ai encore recommencé à parler tout seul ! »

Le retour à la réalité du né-moldu fit presque sursauter Hitoshi qui avait fini par se perdre à son tour dans ses pensées. Il releva les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir baissés et avisa l'air gêné du garçon.

« Ça m'arrive souvent, Kacchan dit que je suis insupportable quand je fais ça... Enfin il me trouve tout le temps insupportable mais encore plus quand je me mets à marmonner et... Enfin désolé ! » S'excusa -t-il à nouveau.

Il avait l'air tellement désespéré d'avoir pu occasionner un quelconque désagrément, les joues rouges de gêne, ses yeux tellement expressifs baissés vers le sol et ses doigts reprenant le même rythme nerveux sur ses jambes, que Hitoshi se sentit obligé d'intervenir avant qu'il ne se mette à s'enfoncer dans son siège dans l'espoir futile de disparaître.

« C'est rien. » Marmonna-t-il alors que le né-moldu commençait à se tordre les mains d'anxiété.

Ces deux seuls mots eurent un effet immédiat sur le garçon qui bondit presque de sa place et darda sur lui ses yeux beaucoup trop grands pour son visage gardant encore ses rondeurs d'enfances. Hitoshi détourna la tête, mal à l'aise devant son regard et ses orbes trop brillantes, il était au courant qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux toutes ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert ?

« Oh vraiment ! » S'enthousiasma de nouveau le né-moldu avant de se calmer rapidement. « Enfin je veux dire... Cool, euh je... »

Il baissa les yeux une seconde légèrement gêné par sa démonstration un peu abusive de joie avant de reprendre un air joviale pour sourire à Hitoshi.

« Et du coup tes parents sont des sorciers aussi ? »

Hitoshi se crispa une seconde à la mention de sa famille, mais il se reprit rapidement. L'autre était un né-moldu il ne savait rien de son histoire et avait juste posé la question par pure curiosité. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de se retrouver au centre de la curiosité de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune arrière pensée négative à son encontre.

Hitoshi hocha la tête comme simple réponse, mais cela sembla suffisant à l'autre qui sourit de plus bel.

« Oh tu dois être super fort en magie alors ! »

« Pratiquer la magie est interdit au mineur. » Répondit Hitoshi avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Il se surprit lui même, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi avec un inconnu dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu penser à seulement lui demander, le né-moldu reprit :

« Ouf, j'avais peur de passer pour un nul devant tous les autres. Tu sais s'il y en a beaucoup qui sont comme moi ? »

« Des nés-moldus ? »

« Je suppose ? Enfin, ça dépend de ce que veut dire né-moldu ? »

« Oh.» Hitoshi réalisa que ce qui était évident pour lui, ne l'était pas forcement pour l'autre. « Ce sont les enfants nés de parents non sorcier mais qui développent de la magie. Comme toi. »

« D'accord. »

Hitoshi observa l'autre hocher la tête, visiblement pensif. Il hésita un instant à continuer mais reprit finalement, après tout, l'autre ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier, il lui faudrait très vite apprendre à se familiariser avec tous les termes s'il ne voulait pas être trop perdu.

« Il y a aussi les sangs purs, qui descendent de grandes lignées de sorciers, et les sangs mêlées qui comme leur nom l'indique sont issus de parents sorciers et moldus, que ce soit le père, la mère ou bien un arrière grand parent. » Expliqua doctement Hitoshi.

« Et toi tu es quoi ? »

« Je suis d'une famille de sang-pur. »

Le garçon hocha de nouveau lentement la tête, l'air pensif et Hitoshi vit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement,

« Mais... » Il fit une pause, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées et Hitoshi cru même qu'il n'allait plus reprendre la parole. « C'est pas un peu, une sorte de discrimination ? »

« Discrimination ? » Répéta Hitoshi, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« De trier les sorciers en fonction de leur sang. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hitoshi de froncer les sourcils devant le raisonnement du né-moldu.

« On ne tri pas les gens en fonction de leur sang, c'est juste une appellation. »

« Oh d'accord, je vois ! »

L'autre retrouva son sourire et ses sourcils retrouvèrent leur place habituelle. Sans laisser le temps à Hitoshi de réfléchir sur le sujet, il enchaîna directement avec une nouvelle question :

« J'ai lu dans le livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , qu'il y avait quatre maisons, mais en fait c'est quoi exactement ? »

« Oh. Et bien, à l'école les élèves sont réparties en quatre groupes, que l'on appelle maisons, il y a Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryf- »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, dont les yeux sanguins balayèrent l'espace un instant avant de se figer sur le né-moldu et de s'écarquiller de stupeur.

« Deku ! »

« K-Kacchan ? » Fit le garçon aux yeux verts, visiblement tout aussi surprit que l'autre, ses joues se colorant des nuances écarlates de la gêne.

« Bordel ! Tu vas me suivre jusqu'ici aussi ? »

Le blond n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravis de se retrouver face à cette connaissance, et le garçon, si joyeux un peu plus tôt, baissa la tête, embarrassé.

« C'est que je savais pas que tu étais aussi un sorcier Kacchan tu me l'as jamais dit et ... » Marmonna le né-moldu sans prendre la peine de reprendre sa respiration une seule seconde, devenant de plus en plus rouge.

« La ferme ! »

L'agacement du blond coupa net le garçon dans son monologue. Le garçon, – Deku donc, se corrigea Hitoshi, quel nom étrange – malgré son regard fuyant et son air apeuré, semblait néanmoins plutôt heureux, un minuscule sourire venant tordre ses lèvres. C'était un mélange d'émotions opposées plutôt étrange, et Hitoshi se demanda quelle genre de relation avait ces deux là pour que le né-moldu réagisse ainsi.

« C'est quand même super qu'on se retrouver dans la même école, finalement on ne sera pas séparés. » Reprit timidement le garçon au yeux verts.

« Tch. »

Le dénommé Kacchan détourna la tête, imitant une moue agacée, mais Hitoshi voyait bien à ses yeux brillants qu'il était tout aussi heureux de retrouver l'autre garçon. Des amis d'enfances certainement.

Lorsque son regard se détourna de Deku pour poser ses yeux sur Hitoshi, son expression changea subitement. Le sang pur put le voir passer d'abord par une surprise similaire à celle qu'il avait eu en découvrant son ami dans le compartiment, ses sourcils se levant haut sur son front avant de se froncer brusquement. Ses traits se durcirent, et ses yeux se plissèrent. D'un geste sûrement inconscient, il se redressa, carrant ses épaules et levant le menton dans un geste de défiance avant de poser sur Hitoshi un regard que celui ci connaissait bien, celui de la haine.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon l'avait reconnu.

Par habitude, Hitoshi baissa les yeux. Soutenir un regard comme celui là ne lui apporterait que des problèmes et il n'avait pas envie de se faire un ennemi dès son premier jour d'école.

« Viens Deku, on va se trouver un compartiment plus acceptable. » Lança le blond.

Hitoshi sentait son regard lui brûler la nuque, alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder le sien vers le sol.

« Mais il y a de place ici, Kacchan, tu peux venir avec nous. »

Cela ne sembla pas plaire au blond qui fit un pas dans la cabine pour attraper le bras de son ami, soulevant la valise du né-moldu d'une seule main.

« Viens j'te dis, vaut mieux pas rester trop près de ce … _genre_ de personne. » Cracha-t -il en tirant l'autre garçon jusqu'à la porte. « On sait jamais, s'il lui vient l'envie de nous lancer un sort dans le dos. »

Hitoshi serra les poings. Il ne devait pas répondre à ces provocations ridicules, l'autre ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait et répétait sans doute ce que lui avait dit ses parents. Mais... Mais même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'autre pesait chacun de ses mots et qu'il en pensait même beaucoup plus.

Il entendit à peine les excuses du né-moldu alors que l'autre le traînait à l'extérieur du compartiment, la porte claqua contre son châssis et Hitoshi se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il lui fallut presque une minute avant de réussir à desserrer ses doigts crispés, il souffla doucement, laissant s'envoler sa tension loin de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis ressorti le livre à la couverture grise qui était resté caché sous ses jambes, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Il l'ouvrit à la page où il s'était arrêté et reprit sa lecture comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Qu'importe, il avait l'habitude de la solitude.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey hey hey !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Oui ça aura été long pour l'avoir, non je peux pas promettre de faire plus vite pour écrire la suite. Il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience si vous voulez suivre cette fiction, je suis du genre 'd'auteur' à écrire très lentement et pas tous les jours, donc j'avance lentement dans l'écriture de mes, trop nombreux, projets.

J'ai beaucoup de monde à remercier sur cette fiction, nottament AhriallSann, qui me supporte, dans tous les sens du terme, à m'écouter me plaindre de l'écriture et à m'encourager à continuer. Merci aussi à LolaLola23111963 et Hatsukoi-san, pour avoir bêta-lu et corrigé les fautes :3 Merci aussi à la mafia, sans qui je mettrais deux fois plus de temps, encore, à poster mes fic.

Bonne lecture ~

 **.  
.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Surexcité par le voyage qui touchait à sa fin après pratiquement une journée de trajet, Denki bondit hors du train, heureux de pouvoir mettre enfin le nez dehors et découvrir les alentours. Dans sa précipitation, il s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier beaucoup trop grande pour lui et glissa du marche-pied. La fille qui sortait juste après lui attrapa de justesse la capuche de sa cape et l'empêcha de faire une rencontre brutale avec les briques du quai qu'il avait tant rêvé de découvrir.

D'un mouvement brusque, la jeune fille le tira en arrière, manquant presque de l'étrangler, et le remit debout sur ses deux pieds. Elle le poussa ensuite en avant pour libérer le passage aux autres élèves qui descendaient du train.

« Heureusement que t'étais là Mina ! » Pouffa nerveusement Denki, à la fois embarrassé et terriblement amusé. « J'aurai été le premier première année à mourir avant même d'arriver à l'école. »

« Je pense qu'il y a mieux pour devenir célèbre. » Confirma Mina avec un petit sourire.

Denki hocha la tête. Mina et lui s'était rencontré dans le train et avait voyagé dans le même compartiment que plusieurs deuxièmes années. Les élèves plus âgés s'étaient amusés à les traumatiser en leur racontant des choses horribles sur l'école. Ils avaient paniqués en écoutant les histoires de loup-garou, du professeur fou qui utilisait la magie noire ou encore celle sur le vieux concierge cracmol qui gardait des chaînes pour torturer les élèves.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement rassurés pendant que leur ainés tentaient de leur faire peur et s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs. La jeune fille, une sang-mélée tout comme lui, semblait avoir un solide sens de l'humour. Avec elle, il était sûr de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Ils s'entendait déjà bien et Denki espérait qu'ils seraient répartis dans la même maison.

Alors que les deux jeunes sorciers énuméraient les meilleures moyens de devenir célèbres (ça allait d'éleveur de chocogrenouilles croisés avec des dragées surprises, à inventeur de sortilèges qui se retournent contre leur lanceur en passant par le classique joueur de quidditch professionnel), une voix magiquement amplifiée attira leur attention, et celle de tous ceux se situant à moins de dix kilomètres de la gare.

« HEEEEELLOOOOO EVERYBODY ! WELCOME IN POUDLARD ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ÊTES TOUS OKAYYYY AND READYYY FOR THIS NEW YEAAAAAR ! LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES COME HERE, COME HEREEE ! »

Dans un magnifique concert de protestation, une grande partie des élèves présents sur le quai grimacérent en se frottant les oreilles. La foule se sépara rapidement en deux. Les plus âgés se dépêchaient de quitter la petite gare pour se mettre à l'abri au cas où la voix récidiverai son massacre auditif. Les pauvres premières années, dont faisait partie Denki, restaient sur le quai, ne sachant pas trop où ils devaient se rendre.

La gare se vida assez vite, les élèves plus vieux fuyant les alentours, sûrement habitués. Denki put apercevoir malgré le jour qui déclinait, la silhouette d'un homme à l'autre bout du quai. Bien que pas très grand, il se démarquait au milieu de la petite troupe d'enfants qui s'agglutinait autour de lui comme des fées autour d'un miroir (1). Il devait s'agir de celui qui les avait appelé. Denki se dirigea vers lui, accompagné de Mina qui se frottait encore l'oreille droite à cause d'un bourdonnement qui persistait.

« Tu crois que la magie peut réparer un tympan percé ? » Marmonna la jeune fille alors qu'ils se mêlaient aux autres enfants de leur âge.

Denki haussa les épaules.

« La magie peut tout faire, non ? »

Bientôt, il ne resta que leur petit groupe. Une quarantaine d'enfants de dix ou onze ans. Tous habillés de la même robe noire. La plupart semblaient perdus et lançaient des regards à la fois admiratifs et craintifs sur les alentours qui sombrait lentement dans la noirceur de la nuit. Et puis un seul adulte à la longue chevelure blonde ramenée en queue de cheval, et doté malgré l'obscurité d'une étrange paire de lunette de soleil triangulaire.

Denki se demanda si tous les adultes de Poudlard étaient aussi excentrique.

« SOOOO ! AH OUPS SORRY ! »

Les enfants se bouchèrent les oreilles dans un bel ensemble de grognements. Le blond pointa contre sa gorge une longue baguette blanche et l'agita d'un mouvement sec avant de reprendre la parole.

« Aaaah veryyy good ! Better like thiiis ! Well… J'espère reaaaallly que j'ai tué les oreilles de personne ! » L'homme avait levé le sort d'amplification posé sur sa voix, mais son timbre vocal restait encore assez élevé pour réveiller tout un essaim de chouettes endormies. « Je pense que everyyybody is here ! So, just follow me and… Ne vous perdez pas ! I don't want Shouta kill me ! So pleeaaasssee restez bien groupé derrière meee, okay ? »

Il se mit à rire comme si ce qu'il avait dit était très drôle, puis prit la direction opposée à celle prise par les élèves des années supérieurs. Étrangement, la nuit était très vite tombée et Denki s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas. Resté seul sur le quai ne lui disait que trop rien et il n'avait certainement pas envie de rater la célèbre cérémonie d'entrée à Poudlard !

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se déroulait cette cérémonie. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais voulu répondre à ses très nombreuses questions sur l'école, lui répétant toujours qu'il n'avait qu'à trouver les réponses par lui même. Sans doute une façon de le laisser découvrir ce monde de la façon la plus … _magique_ possible. Il savait juste, d'après ce que lui avait dit ses parents dans leurs lettres, qu'il y avait une sorte d'épreuve et qu'après il serait réparti dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Il irait surement à Gryffondor, comme sa mère, et la grande majorité de sa famille maternelle. La maison, représenté par un lion était, à l'image de l'animal, celle des courageux, des gens emplis de détermination et qui avaient soif d'aventure. Ces valeurs lui convenaient pas mal. Plus en tout cas que celles de Serdaigle, la maison qui avait été celle de son père du temps de ses études. Pas qu'il n'était pas intelligent, mais il n'était pas avide de connaissance et ce n'était pas son genre de passer son temps le nez plongé dans un bouquin, comme les élèves de la maison des aigles.

A l'avant du petit peloton, l'adulte se présenta comme le professeur Hizashi Yamada, directeur de la maison Serdaigle (Denki se demanda s'il avait connu son père, comme ils devaient avoir à peut près le même âge). Il enseignait les Sortilège, la _best_ des matières selon lui, et vantait d'ailleurs les mérites des cours de Sortilège en faisant la démonstration d'un sort qui illumina sa baguette et éclaira le sentier qu'ils suivaient. Plusieurs élèves émirent des "oooh" émerveillés mais Denki fit la moue. C'était juste un _Lumos_ , un sort des plus classique que tout le monde pouvait faire.

Bon, il n'avait jamais lancé ce sort, ni aucun autre puisque c'était interdit au moins de 11 ans, mais il était sûr d'y arriver sans problème, sa famille maternelle était une des plus puissantes du Royaume- Unis. Il tira sa baguette de l'étui qui pendait contre sa cuisse gauche. Ses doigts glissaient contre le bois d'acacia, sa main, trop petite pour le manche trop épai, s'enroulait, inconfortable, autour de la garde polie par les années. Bientôt, il serait capable de lancer des _Lumos_ , et même des sorts encore plus complexes.

« Alright ! »

La voix toujours très puissante de l'adulte tira Denki de ses pensés. Il rangea sa baguette maladroitement, encore peu habitué à manier la tige aussi longue que son avant bras.

Leur petit groupe s'était arrếté près d'un petit ponton en bois. Les planches vieillies et cassées par endroit s'avançaient de quelques mètres sur un lac noir d'encre qui se fondait dans la nuit. Des barques toutes aussi usées y étaient amarrées, certaines si abîmées que Denki se demanda comment elles faisaient pour ne pas couler.

« Here we gooo ! On embarque dans les barques les enfants ! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme leur accompagnateur avant de rire à son propre jeu de mot.

De nombreux élèves lui lancèrent des regards dubitatifs, peu rassurés par l'aspect décrépi des barques. Mais en voyant le professeur sauter sans aucune appréhension dans l'une d'elle, les plus courageux firent de même et furent bientôt suivit par le reste du groupe.

Denki se fit entraîner par Mina jusqu'à un petit bateau tout au bout du ponton, peu rassuré il fini quand même par mettre les pieds dans l'embarcation en voyant le sourire en coin de Mina. Pas question de laisser une fille se moquer de lui !

Deux autres élèves les rejoignirent et, lorsque tous les enfants furent répartis dans la dizaine de petites chaloupes, le professeur Yamada agita sa baguette. Les amarres se délièrent simultanément, laissant les barques glisser lentement sur le lac noir. Dérivant au gré du courant magique, ils s'avancèrent vers la chape de brume au centre du lac qui se faisait plus dense à mesure que la nuit tombait.

« Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi si on tombe ? » Demanda Mina en se penchant par dessus le bord pour observer son reflet dans l'eau à peine troublée par le passage des petits bateaux.

Son mouvement fit chanceler l'embarcation et Denki agrippa nerveusement la planche en bois sur laquelle il était assis en voyant la surface de l'eau se rapprocher d'un peu trop près.

« Je te balance pour vérifier si tu crèves si tu veux. » Lança agressivement le garçon assit en face d'elle, un blond aux cheveux plus clairs que ceux de Denki.

Mina se redressa, amplifiant le roulis pendant un court instant.

« Seulement si tu plonges avec moi. » Réplica la seule fille, le défiant du regard.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire au blond, son visage se déformant dans une grimace de colère mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le garçon assit à côté de lui, intervient :

« Du c-calme Kacchan ! C'est le premier jour, il ne faut pas s'attirer d'ennui et ... »

« La ferme Deku ! »

« Ouais zen les gars, pas besoin de s'énerver. » S'interposa Denki, les doigts crispés contre le bois moisie de la coque. « J'ai pas envie de savoir si la barque peut se renverser. Puis arriver trempé à la cérémonie de répartition ça serait vraiment pas cool. »

L'autre blond allait répliquer,mais sa réponse resta muette. Ravalée au fond de sa gorge par l'ébahissement qui l'avait prit, lui et les trois autres premières années : devant eux, Poudlard venait d'apparaître.

Jaillissant de la brume, l'immense château taillé à même la roche se découpait de l'obscurité grâce à la lumière de torches flamboyantes qui semblait sortir de milliers d'ouvertures. Des larges vitraux qui surplombaient le lac, aux plus petites meurtrières des donjons, toutes les fenêtres illuminaient la nuit. Repoussant les chapes de brouillard pour ne laisser plus que le château, trônant au sommet d'une petite montagne, et des élèves écrasés par la puissance magique que dégageait le lieu.

Le brouillard avait totalement disparu maintenant. Les étoiles venaient parsemer le ciel de leur froid éclat d'argent qui s'opposait à la lueur dorée des flamme. La lune elle même, ronde et pleine, venait sublimer le spectacle, en se dressant très basse dans le ciel, frôlant de son halo la plus haute tour du château et déposant des reflets brillants sur le lac. Les barques se retrouvaient au milieu d'un océan d'argent, dérivant lentement jusqu'au pied de la montagne. Denki, tout comme les autres élèves, ne savait plus où poser ses yeux sans être émerveillé par le panorama qui s'offrait à lui.

La fin de la traversée se fit dans un silence admiratif où seul le son du vent venant rider la surface de l'eau dans une douce mélodie se faisait entendre. Denki ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Il se souvenait à peine du moment où les barques s'étaient amarrées à un ponton (toujours aussi délabré) et de comment il en était sortit. Combien de temps avait durée la traversé ? Dix minutes ou bien une heure ? Autour de lui, les autres élèves semblaient aussi sortir de leur léthargie et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de magique derrière tout ça. Il fronça les sourcils un instant puis secoua la tête. Evidemment qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique, il était à Poudlard après tout !

Il avait hâte de pouvoir faire de la magie lui aussi ! Nul doute qu'avec le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, cette puissance magique dont sa famille avait la réputation, il deviendrait un très grand sorcier !

Enthousiasmé et pressé d'enfin arriver à l'intérieur de l'école, il suivit le professeur Yamada avec les autres premières année et… déchanta très vite en voyant l'escalier qui se dessinait devant eux. Une interminable suite de marches hétérocliques, taillées à même la roche qui s'enfonçaient en un chemin sinueux dans la montagne et dont Denki ne voyait pas le bout.

« Hey les kidds, dernière ligne droite ! » S'exclama le professeur en riant. « Si vous parvenez aliive tout en haut, vous aurez droit au meilleur repas de your liiife. »

« Tu crois qu'il y a combien de marches ? » Lui glissa Mina passant à côté de lui pour affronter l'escalier.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

« Deux milles cent soixante-deux, deux milles cent soixante trois… »

« Comment … tu fais… pour avoir… encore… du souffle ? » Demanda Denki en haletant, épuisé par les deux milles cent soixante trois (quatre maintenant) marches.

« Me déconcentre pas ! » Marmonna Mina. « Deux milles cent soixante-cinq …»

Les yeux rivés sur les marches, elle faillit rentrer dans l'élève devant elle qui venait de s'arrêter. Denki attrapa son bras et la tira sur le côté, évitant la collision.

« Mais qu'est- ce que tu … »

Elle s'interrompit d'elle même en voyant que tout le monde s'était immobilisé dans le silence. L'escalier s'achevait enfin, s'ouvrant sur une immense pelouse. Un peu plus loin s'élevait le château qui paraissait encore plus grand vu de près. Juste en haut de l'escalier, les attendait un homme dont les bras croisés et son air agacé témoignait son impatience. Il darda ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant sur le professeur de sortilège, Denki vit plusieurs élèves frissonner devant ce regard menaçant. Pourtant Hizashi Yamada esquissa un large sourire, peu intimidé par l'autre adulte.

« Hello Shouta, voilà la fournée of this yeaaar ! » S'exclama-t-il avec l'enthousiasme qui lui semblait habituel.

« _Professeur_ Yamada. » Lui répondit froidement l'autre, insistant bien sur le titre de professeur. « Cela fait plus de dix minutes que vous auriez dû arriver. »

« Oh, excuse me ! _Professeur_ Aizawa. » Le blond, avait perdu son sourire et s'exprimait maintenant avec un ton sérieux (mais Denki aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu faire un clin d'oeil à l'autre en même temps qu'il disait son nom.) « J'ai, well... voulu laisser les élèves s'émerveiller de la vue ? Peut être, maybe, un peu trop longtemps ? I imagine it's something like that, yes ! »

« Les élèves hein. » Marmonna le brun pour lui même. Puis il se tourna vers les dits élèves : « Je suis le professeur Shouta Aizawa, et je vous enseignerai l'histoire de la magie, en espérant que vous serez attentifs. Je suis également le directeur de la maison Serpentard. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction des élèves, il tourna les talons et traversa l'allée qui menait juste aux portes du château. Un peu hésitants, les élèves finirent par le suivre en voyant le professeur Yamada lui emboîter le pas.

Les larges portes faites de bois épais et ornés de décorations métalliques, s'élevaient maintenant devant leur petit groupe. Sans attendre, le nouveau professeur poussa les doubles battants et elles s'ouvrirent sans un bruit, surprenant Denki qui s'était plutôt attendu à un grincement lugubre. Le hall d'entré était immense, de nombreuses statues aux formes étranges, armures de chevalier et tapisseries animées décoraient les lieux. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de les admirer que déjà le professeur Aizawa les faisait entrer dans une nouvelle salle, beaucoup plus petite.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, en face de là où ils étaient entrés, se tenait une autre porte derrière laquelle le murmure de centaines de voix se faisait entendre.

Denki sentit l'excitation parcourir ses veines, il y était enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait d'entrer à Poudlard et de découvrir comment utiliser la magie !

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. » Leur annonça le professeur Aizawa d'un ton plat et monocorde. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant cela, vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons. C'est une cérémonie importante, alors essayez de ne pas la gâcher en faisant des choses stupides et irrationnelles. »

Un murmure angoissé parcourut les nouveaux élèves.

« Well, I guess… I gonna explain ! So ! Ce que veut dire le _Professeur_ Aizawa (Hizashi Yamada ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en disant ses mots), c'est que la maison où vous serez répartis deviendra, like…. A second family ? Yes, perfectly, it's that ! Comme une seconde famille et ce, duriiing toute la durée de votre scolarité ! Vous y suivrez the same cours, vous dormirez dans the same dortoire aaand vous passerez aaaalll votre temps libre dans the same salle commune. Chaque maison, que se soit Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle à sa propre histoire, ses propres moeurs, ses propres symboles, habitudes aaand passions or rites ! Même, ses propres caractéristique comme.. hmm la sagesse ou la grande intelligence pour Serdaigle for example or... »

Denki vit l'autre professeur rouler des yeux, tandis que Hizashi Yamada continuait d'énoncer les qualités de la maison des aigles.

« Professeur Yamada. » Siffla Shouta Aizawa, lorsqu'il commença à faire un listing complet de comment être un parfait élève sa maison. « être directeur des Serdaigle ne vous empêche pas d'être impartial envers tous les élèves. »

« Oh.. So sorry. I just wanted to say… vous serez envoyés dans la maison qui vous correspond le plus. Vous pourrez, grâce à tous ça, vous y sentir encore mieux ! Like… Et ben comme des poissons dans l'eau ahah ! »

« Je pense que ça suffira comme explications. » Conclut le professeur Aizawa avant que le blond n'ai le temps de reprendre son souffle. « On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. Je vais prévenir les autres de notre arrivée, restez ici. »

Il poussa le battant et partit dans la salle adjacente, laissant le brouhaha de dizaines d'élèves parvenir aux plus jeunes le temps d'un instant, juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Les premières années échangèrent des regards peu rassurés.

« Est-ce que c'est à ce moment là qu'on panique ? » Tenta de plaisanter un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une cicatrice au dessus de l'oeil droit, d'un ton moins assuré qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de paniquer puisque le professeur Aizawa revient pour leur indiquer de le suivre.

« Mettez vous en rang derrière moi, et pas de bavardages inutiles. »

Obéissant les élèves le suivirent dans l'autre pièce. La salle était immensément grande et les laissa tous sans voix. Aucune risque que l'un d'entre eux perde du temps à bavarder, ils étaient bien trop éblouis par la splendeur de la pièce. Il y avait les tables les plus longues qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, où des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves plus âgés les dévisageaient avec intérêt. Des chandeliers, candélabres et bougies flottaient tranquillement dans les airs (une bougie passa si près d'une fille qui marchait devant Denki, qu'elle faillit mettre le feu à son carré de cheveux bruns). Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention des nouveaux élèves c'était le plafond de la salle, semblable à un immense ciel étoilé. Il paraissait si réaliste que Denki ne parvenait pas à voir à quelle hauteur le vrai plafond se situait.

Le professeur Aizawa les conduisit à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, les obligeant à passer devant une foule d'élèves qui murmuraient sur leur chemin. Comme solidaire devant cette trop grande attention qui leur était portée, les premières années resserèrent les rangs. Le professeur d'histoire de la magie les fit s'arrêter à une vingtaine de pas d'une estrade sur laquelle siégeait une table. Un peu moins longue que les quatre autres envahis par les élèves, mais toute aussi massive. A l'inverse des tables des élèves, il n'y avait qu'un seul long banc qui faisait face au reste de la salle. Une dizaine d'adultes y était attablés, les professeurs de Poudlard. Il y avait une grande majorité d'hommes. Denki ne compta que deux ou trois femme, et remarqua avec stupéfaction que l'un des professeur semblait plus proche de l'arbre que de l'être humain. Sa peau ressemblait à de l'écorce sous la lumière orangée des bougies et ses doigts s'apparentaient plus à des racines qu'à de réels doigts humanoïdes.

Pendant que le professeur Aizawa alignait les élèves devant la table des professeurs, dos au reste de la salle, quelqu'un vient installer devant l'estrade un vieux chapeau pointu décrépie posé de travers sur un tabouret.

Denki se retrouva entre Mina et le garçon avec la cicatrice sous l'oeil. Un peu plus loin sur la droite, il entendit quelqu'un se demander en marmonnant s'il fallait faire sortir un lapin du chapeau.

Soudain, le brouhaha ambiant qui avait accompagné l'entrée des nouveaux élèves se tue brusquement. Le chapeau remua sur son tabouret et une large déchirure tout près du bord s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

Les premières années écoutèrent avec stupéfaction le couvre-chef leur conter en rimes l'histoire de Poudlard et de ses quatre fondateurs. De ces deux femmes et deux hommes et des valeurs qu'ils défendaient avait été créer les quatre maisons. Gryffondor soutenait la hardiesse et le courage. Poufsouffle laissait s'exprimer la loyauté, la justice et la patience. Serdaigle enseignait la sagesse, éduquant les érudits. Et Serpentard prônait l'ambition, la ruse et le pouvoir.

Quand la chanson du choixpeau (puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait lui même) prit fin, des applaudissement éclatèrent dans toute la salle, retentissant jusqu'au plafond et se perdant dans les étoiles. Le professeur Aizawa tenta de calmer la salle en levant mollement une main en l'air, mais ça ne marcha pas et il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que le silence ne retombe.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous poserez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. » Annonça Aizawa, il sortit une longue liste et énonça le premier nom : « Aoyama Yuga. »

Pendant un instant personne ne bougea, puis un garçon blond sortit du rang, essayant de garder la tête haute malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient. Il prit le chapeau et tenta de le poser dignement sur sa tête, mais le couvre-chef glissa devant ses yeux et il s'assit maladroitement sur la chaise.

« SERPENTARD » Cria le chapeau après un court instant de silence.

Le mot résonna dans la Grande Salle et Denki se demanda si certain enfants n'étaient pas devenu sourd pendant leur répartition.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent et les premières années tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble vers la table la plus à droite, décorée de vert et d'argent. Les serpentards accueillaient leur nouvelle recrue.

Denki savait moins de chose sur Serpentard que pour les autres maisons. Personne de sa famille n'y était jamais allé même si la maison des serpents était la plus réputée auprès des familles sangs-purs. Là bas, seule comptait les réussites, sociales, scolaires et professionnelles. Il existait une rivalité intemporelle entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, la maison où était envoyé les membres de la famille Kaminari depuis des générations, aussi Denki savait qu'il y avait pratiquement aucune chance qu'il soit réparti chez les serpents.

« Je pensai que ce serait plus compliqué. » Glissa Mina à l'oreille de Denki alors que les derniers applaudissements se faisaient entendre. « Mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait combattre un dragon. »

« Ashido Mina. »

Mina tressaillit à l'appel de son nom mais n'attendit pas pour s'avancer d'un pas sautillant. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant de mettre avec empressement le chapeau sur sa tête. Sans lâcher les bords pour ne pas que le choixpeau ne lui tombe sur le visage, elle attendit le véridique, les jambes tressautant d'impatience. Heureusement elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la bouche de tissus ne s'ouvre et déclare :

« SERPENTARD ! »

La jeune élève enleva le chapeau tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait mit et fila vers la table des verts et argents qui applaudissait de nouveau. Denki la regarda s'éloigner, déçu. C'était dommage, ils auraient certainement pu devenir ami. Mais lui n'irait pas à Serpentard.

« Asui Tsuyu. »

Les noms se succèdent les uns après les autres. Asui Tsuyu, une fille assez petite et aux cheveux longs, fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Le garçon blond et agressif qui avait fait la traversé avec eux -Bakugo Katsuki- échoua à Gryffondor et la table à l'extrémité gauche de la salle éclata en applaudissement.

Une dizaine d'élèves furent repartit et, avant que Denki ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ce fut à son tour d'être appelé.

« Kaminari Denki. » Annonça mollement le professeur Aizawa.

Denki se tendit, jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui (au cas où il y avait un autre Kaminari Denki parmi les premières année) et avança d'un pas raide en direction du choixpeau. Il souleva le chapeau, bien plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et s'installa sur le tabouret. Dès qu'il posa le chapeau sur sa tête, il lui tomba devant les yeux. Il pensa à le remettre bien, mais ce dit qu'il aurait juste l'air ridicule alors il n'y toucha pas, laissant ses yeux dans le noir et son ouïe étouffée par l'épaisseur du tissus.

 _« Hm, je vois_ _une grande volonté. »_ Murmura une voix à son oreille. Denki sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit tomber du tabouret. _« De grandes capacités cachés, tu as un grand coeur et tu peux faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour aider ceux à qui tu tiens. »_

Eh voilà, pensa Denki, le courage était une des valeurs les plus défendu chez les Gryffondor. Il irait rejoindre les rouges et ors comme toute sa famille avant lui, et ses grands parents seraient fier de lui.

 _« Gryffondor ? »_ Répéta la petite voix, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensés (ce qui, à la réflexion, était certainement le cas). « _Hm, non je pense que tu te sentira mieux à…_ POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Le mot résonna dans la Grande Salle et entre les oreilles de Denki qui resta figé sur sa chaise. Les applaudissements à la table des jaunes et noirs lui firent revenir à l'instant présent. Il enleva gauchement le choixpeau, le posa sur le tabouret et partit vers la table des Poufsouffle… Avant de devoir retourner en arrière parce que le chapeau avait glissé par terre. Il le remit correctement sur le tabouret sous les rires des élèves puis fila rejoindre les blaireaux.

Un élève plus âgé se décala pour lui faire de la place et il s'installa à côté d'un garçon de première année appelé un peu avant lui mais dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. En face de lui, une fille metisse et aux cheveux crépus lui fit un sourire timide. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Hakagure Toru, première année également.

Ils n'étaient que trois à avoir été réparties à Poufsouffle pour l'instant, mais le professeur Aizawa continuait d'appeler des élèves à tour de rôle et la table ne tarderai pas à se remplir.

Bientôt plus de la moitié des élèves eurent rejoint leur nouvelle maison, Sero Hanta venait d'être réparti à Poufsouffle et s'installait en souriant à côté de Denki lorsque le professeur Aizawa annonça :

« … Shinsou Hitoshi. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle alors qu'un garçon se détachait du rang des premières année, avançant dignement vers le choixpeau. S'il avait le menton relevé pour montrer que le silence et les regards ne l'affectait pas, Denki remarqua qu'il se tenait malgré tout légèrement voûté et qu'il avançait d'un pas vif, visiblement pressé d'en finir. A peine eut-il posé le chapeau sur sa tête que ce dernier cria un fort "SERPENTARD", qui résonna dans la Grande Salle.

Il n'y eut aucun applaudissement.

Sans sembler s'en préoccuper, Hitoshi Shinsou reposa le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table la plus à droite. Lorsqu'il s'assit, les Serpentard s'écartèrent, laissant au moins une place de vide entre eux et le nouvel élève.

« Hrm. » Le professeur Aizawa se racla la gorge et reprit sa liste comme si de rien n'était. « Shiozaki Ibara. »

Cela dissipa le silence qui s'était installé sur la Grande Salle, l'attention des élèves furent redirigé vers la jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure bouclée qui s'avança vers le choixpeau bien qu'une grande partie continuait de lancer des regards à Shinsou.

Shiozaki Ibara fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et la table de Denki applaudit normalement. Les bavardages reprirent avec presque plus d'intensités qu'avant et Denki en profita pour demander :

« C'est quoi le problème avec Hitoshi Shinsou ? »

A côté de lui Hanta haussa les épaules mais un troisième année roux un peu plus loin se pencha vers eux.

« Tu t'appelle Kaminari c'est ça ? » Comme Denki hochait la tête un peu intimidé par le fait qu'un élève plus vieux lui adresse la parole, il continua : « C'est pas une famille de sang-pur ? »

« Si. La famille de ma mère est de sang-pur. Depuis quinze générations. » Il sentit un peu obligé de le préciser devant le regard des autres élèves qui s'intéressaient à la conversation.

« Et tu ne connais pas le nom des Shinsou ? »

« Euh… Je devrai ? »

« Son père est un criminel. » Intervient Ibara Shiozaki qui venait de rejoindre la table.

« Vraiment ?! » S'étonna Toru.

« Il a assassiné le ministre des relations moldus y a quoi, sept ou huit ans ? Depuis il est emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. » Reprit le troisième année.

« Paraît qu'il voulait provoquer un attentat contre les moldus. » Fit un autre élève assis plus loin.

« Il faisait pas partie de cette association bizarre qui voulait rompre le secret magique ? »

« Si, même que… »

« C'est quoi Azkaban ? » Demanda Toru à Denki et Hanta, assit face à elle.

« C'est une prison pour les sorciers dangereux. » Expliqua Denki. La jeune fille devait surement être une née-moldue pour ignorer ce genre d'information.

« Les gardiens sont d'horribles créatures qui dévorent les âmes de ceux qui essayent de s'échapper. » Confia le troisième année à voix basse.

« A-arrête, ça existe pas ce genre de truc non ? »

La métisse se tourna vers Denki pour en avoir la confirmation mais le blond c'était déjà désintéressé de la conversation pour chercher le Serpentard des yeux. La table des Serdaigle lui bloquait un peu la vue mais il était facile de repérer le garçon assis en bout de table et isolé des autres. Il se tenait toujours droit mais son regard était rivé sur le bois de la table devant lui. Peu importe ce qu'avait pu faire son père, Denki trouvait un peu injuste qu'on le mette à l'écart.

Son attention fut de nouveau attiré sur la table des Poufsouffle par les applaudissements de ses camarades qui accueillait un nouvel élève dont Denki n'avait pas entendu le nom. Il se concentra sur la répartition. Bientôt il ne resta qu'une fille qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle dès que le chapeau effleura son épaisse tignasse brune.

Après qu'elle eut rejoint les rangs des bleus et bronzes, Shouta Aizawa alla s'installer à la table des professeur. Quand tout le monde fut à sa place, l'homme assit à côté du professeur Aizawa se leva. Sa forte carrure attira sur lui l'attention de la salle et le brouhaha ambiant qui avait suivit la fin de la répartition se tut de lui même. L'homme sourit en portant son regard sur les enfants attablés devant lui, puis prit la parole.

« Bienvenu à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. » Déclara-t-il. Sa voix, bien que magiquement amplifiée, restait grave et calme, elle emplissait la salle sans agresser les oreilles des étudiants. « Avant que nous ne commencions le dîner je souhaite vous rappelez que Poudlard est une école qui accueille tous ceux qui veulent étudier. Je n'accepterai aucun comportement qui irait à l'encontre du bien être et de la sécurité des élèves. »

Il marqua une pause, promenant son regard sur l'assemblée silencieuse. Denki se demanda s'il faisait allusion au Serpentard Hitoshi Shinsou pour qui une grande majorité d'élèves semblait éprouver de l'animosité.

« Aussi je me dois de vous rappeler quelques règles. » Reprit l'homme. Devant les soupirs qui se firent entendre, il esquissa un sourire affable. « Cela fait malheureusement partie de mes fonctions, vous comme moi ne pouvons y échapper. Bien, la forêt interdite, est, comme son nom l'indique, toujours interdite. »

Il continua à énumérer plusieurs consignes, rappela qu'il était déconseillé de donner à manger aux créatures du lac, mit en garde les premières années contre les escaliers mouvants et spécifia que voir des fantômes n'étaient pas un motif valable d'absence.

Tandis qu'il parlait, une masse blanche s'agita sur son épaule et Denki s'aperçut qu'une souris y était installée, observant l'assemblé debout sur ses pattes arrières. Surprit, il passa le reste du discours à l'observer n'en écoutant plus un seul mot et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque les applaudissement explosèrent autour de lui.

Il se joignit aux acclamations puis l'homme leur souhaita un bon appétit et des dizaines de plats différents apparurent sur les tables. Les élèves se jetèrent dessus comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis deux mois. Denki se servit dans divers plats, choisissant plusieurs ailes de poulet, des côtelette de porc et un steak d'un animal non identifié mais qui semblait super bon et accompagna son assiette déjà copieuse de pomme de terre sautées et de purée de potiron. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se servir dans un peu tous les plats mais son assiette était déjà pleine et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout finir.

« C'était le directeur ? » Demanda Toru au milieu du repas.

La jeune fille était resté bouche bée un long moment lorsque les plats étaient apparu, confortant Denki sur le fait qu'elle était une née-moldue. Contrairement aux autres élèves, son assiette était presque vide, elle reposa ses couverts sur le côté, ayant déjà fini de manger.

« Oh non, c'était le professeur Sekijiro. » Lui répondit le troisième année de tout à l'heure. Il s'était présenté un peu plus tôt sous le nom de Eiji Akashiro (2), batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. « C'est le sous-directeur et le prof de soin au créature magique. Et le directeur de maison de Gryffondor aussi. »

« En trois ans à Poudlard, je crois que j'ai vu le directeur qu'une ou deux fois. » Intervient un de ses amis.

« Il parait qu'il n'intervient que lorsqu'il y a des gros problèmes à Poudlard. »

« Ouais la dernière fois c'était quand une fille de Serdaigle était tombée des escaliers. Il était venu engueuler le château, les escaliers ont plus bougés pendant une semaine ! »

« Ah oui, et il y avait une tempête dans la Grande Salle à tous les repas après ça. »

« Y a une fille qui est tombée dans les escaliers ? » Répéta Toru un peu inquiète. « Mais les escaliers bougent vraiment alors, c'est pas une blague ? C'est super dangereux ! »

« T'inquiete pas, ils bougent tout doucement, on a le temps de s'accrocher. » La rassura Eiji Akashiro

« Puis si cette Serdaigle est tombée, c'est qu'elle était trop plongé dans son livre pour se rendre compte que l'escalier n'était pas arrivé à un étage. »

« Mais elle est pas morte quand même ? » S'inquiéta Denki.

« Non elle a miraculeusement eu aucune blessure, alors qu'elle est tombé de trois étage ! »

Tous les premiéres années, et certains deuxième année qui écoutaient la discussion des élèves plus âgés, écarquillèrent les yeux. Denki en laissa même échapper sa fourchette.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Hanta. « Mais c'est pas possible ! »

« Et pourtant c'est ce qui c'est passé. »

« Elle est juste devenu plus tarée qu'avant. » Conclu Akashiro en terminant son assiette de frites.

Après ça ils terminèrent de manger, et la conversation repassa sur des sujets plus.. normaux. Toru raconta comment ses parents avaient frôler la crise cardiaque lorsqu'ils avaient apprit qu'elle était une sorcière.

C'était un professeur qui était venu leur annoncer et la première question de sa mère avait était de demander si c'était possible de devenir invisible. Visiblement elle avait toujours rêvé d'être invisible pour pouvoir aller espionner les sportifs qu'elle entraînait dans les vestiaires. Du coup son père avait fait promettre à Toru de ne jamais lui révéler le secret de l'invisibilité.

Les plats sur la table firent place à des plateaux de desserts . Pour une raison quelconque il y avait un nombre incroyable de fromages différents, mais Denki préféra ne pas y toucher, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était beaucoup trop forte. De toute façon il avait déjà bien mangé et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore avaler quelque chose.

Le repas se finit dans un brouhaha générale, les plus âgés se racontaient leurs vacances, certains se plaignant de la reprise des cours et les plus jeunes faisaient timidement connaissance. Lorsque les desserts s'évaporèrent, un Poufsouffle de septième année se rapprocha du petit groupe de nouveau élèves. Un badge jaune et noir brillait sur sa poitrine, indiquant par un P majuscule sa fonction de Préfet.

« Les premières année, veuillez me suivre ! Je vais vous amenez à notre salle commune. »

Les enfants se levèrent de table, se rassemblant autour de lui tandis que les autres élèves quittaient peu à peu la Grande Salle. Le préfet attendit qu'une bonne partis des étudiants disparaissent avant de sortir à son tour, suivit de la petite bande de premières années de Poufsouffle.

Denki aperçu Mina un peu plus loin, avec les autres Serpentard de leur année, il lui fit un signe de la main et la jeune fille lui renvoya un sourire. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient rester amis, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison.

Le préfet les conduisit dans une autre ailes du château. Ils apperçurent de loin les fameux escaliers mobile, mais contrairement aux groupes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle ne les empruntèrent pas. Après être passé devant un tableau de nature morte, le septième année fini par les arrêter devant une pile de tonneaux dissimulés dans un renfoncement du mur de pierre.

« Il faut tapper sur le bon tonneau avec le bon rythme. » Expliqua-t-il aux nouveaux élèves. « Si vous vous trompez vous serez aspergés de vinaigre. »

Il tapota sur le tonneau au centre de la deuxième rangé, un air qui sonna vaguement familier aux oreilles de Denki. Les barils s'écartèrent laissant apparaître un chemin qui montait en une pente douce. Le couloir formait un dôme qui semblable à un tunnel. Comme une galerie d'un animal, qui, bien que étroite, n'en était pas pour autant étouffante, mais avait quelque chose de chaleureux.

« L'air pour entrer est celui de Helga Poufsouffle notre fondatrice. » Leur dit le préfet en les conduisant dans la galerie.

La chanson de Helga Poufsouffle. C'était une comptine pour enfant, se souvient Denki, sa mère lui avait chantée quand il était petit, les rares fois où elle était à la maison. C'était pour ça que le rythme lui avait semblé familier.

« Vous inquiétez pas si vous la connaissez pas, on va vous l'apprendre. Et si vous avez le moindre problème, que ce soit pour entrer dans la salle commune ou un soucis plus personnel, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, moi ou un autre préfet. Nous sommes là pour vous aidez et que votre intégration à Poudlard ce passe bien. »

Les enfants acquièrent les paroles de leur aîné. Puis le petit groupe arriva dans la salle commune. Bien que petite, la pièce à vivre semblait agréable, de gros fauteuilles confortable aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et des plantes à profusion occupaient l'espace. Le plafond était bas et par endroit, des lianes de lierre venaient caresser de leurs feuilles les cheveux des élèves. Des tables rondes permettaient aux étudiants de se réunir par groupe pour discuter ou travailler.

Denki n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en voir davantage, que déjà le préfet les emmener vers des portes, rondes elles aussi, qui s'ouvraient sur de nouvelles galeries conduisant cette fois aux dortoires.

La fin de la soirée se passa tout aussi vite, le septième année leur expliqua le fonctionnement de leur maison. Les règles qu'ils devaient suivre et le système de points pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Toute bonne action leur ferai gagner des points, et toute mauvaise leur en ferai perdre. Puis après avoir déclaré qu'il comptait sur eux pour faire gagner Poufsouffle cette année, ils les envoya tous rejoindre leur chambre pour les sept prochaines années.

Denki retrouva Hanta Sero et les quatre autres garçons qui avaient été répartis à Poufsouffle avec lui. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un peu connaissance, tandis qu'ils se préparaient pour la nuit. Certain prirent le temps de rédiger une lettre à leurs parents pour les informer de leur répartition chez les jaunes et noirs et Denki se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté de celui d'Hanta, réalisant soudain à quelle point il était fatigué.

Malgré l'excitation d'être enfin à Poudlard, les enfants bavardèrent peu et se glissèrent rapidement sous leurs draps, déjà pressé d'être au lendemain. Denki tira les lourds rideaux du lit, remonta la couverture en patchwork jusqu'à ses épaules et posa la tête sur l'édredon.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé confortablement dans son lit, lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement seul depuis qu'il était monté à bord du Poudlard Express, que Denki réalisa qu'il était dorénavant un Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle. Ses grands parents n'allaient vraiment pas apprécier.

* * *

(1) « [...] s'agglutinait autour de lui comme des fées autour d'un miroir. » C'est une référence à un très bon livre de fantastique, vous l'avez ?

(2) Eiji Akashiro, Ne cherchez pas, ce n'est pas un personnage du manga mais un de mes OC créé pour une autre fic pas encore écrite. D'ailleurs il y aura sans doute beaucoup d'OC dans cette fic pour jouer les figurant.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey hey hey on se retrouve pour ma publication annuelle /bam

Comme d'habitude j'ai un millier de personne à remercier, mille merci aux survivants du discords qui continu de se motiver pour les sessions.

Grand merci à Hatsu pour sa relecture et pour essayer de m'aider à rendre la lecture plus agréable (même si j'écoute rien huhu)

Et un Joyeux anniversaire à Doudou et à cette fic qui fête ses un an ! Du 3 chapitres par an, c'est pas mal comme rythme d'écriture non ? Non ?

Breef, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.  
.**

Le sommeil quitta Izuku dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il roula sur le ventre et chercha à taton sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Une fois ses doigts refermés sur l'objet (bois de peuplier, 22 cm, courte et flexible, crin de licorne), il rabattit la couette sur sa tête et avec un mouvement souple du poignet il murmura :

« Lumos. »

Il ne se passa rien.

Izuku dû répéter le même mouvement une deuxième fois en prononçant le sort un peu plus fort (mais pas trop pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambres) pour que le bout de sa baguette s'illumine faiblement. La lumière était encore assez diffuse, mais Izuku était très fier de pouvoir lancer ce sort, le tout premier qu'il avait appris depuis son entré à l'école des sorciers.

Bien que faible, le sortilège remplit sa fonction première, à savoir : éclairer suffisamment le poignet du jeune Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse lire l'heure sans problème. La montre, dotée d'un joli bracelet de cuir et d'un cadran aux aiguilles argentées, cadeau de sa mère pour le féliciter de son inscription au collège de Poudlard, était un des rares objets moldus à fonctionner même dans l'enceinte magique du château et indiquait actuellement cinq heure quarante trois.

Soit, presque une heure et vingt minutes avant la sonnerie programmée sur le réveil du né-moldu.

Mais Izuku était bien trop excité par la journée qui venait à peine de commencer pour pouvoir se rendormir. En fait, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, soit un peu plus de deux semaines (et peut être même depuis qu'il avait reçu la visite du professeur venu lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier) Izuku avait du mal à dormir très longtemps, bien trop émerveillé par tout ce que le monde magique avait à lui apprendre. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour encore plus spécial, il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir la chose qui le faisait le plus rêver depuis qu'il avait prit connaissance de la magie : voler.

Il repoussa donc sa couette et sortit de son lit, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il prit le temps d'éteindre son réveil, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se mettre à dos des camarades dès le début de l'année, attrapa ses vêtements préparés la veille et fila hors du dortoir.

Même s'il prit son temps pour se préparer, la pièce commune de Gryffondor était toujours plongée dans le noir lorsque Izuku sortit de la salle d'eau. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles mêmes tandis que le première année allait s'installer dans un gros fauteuille recouvert d'une étoffe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Comme la majorité des meubles présent dans la tour de sa maison. Izuku aimait bien le rouge et or, mais il trouvait parfois qu'il y en avait un peu trop. Même les brosses à dents mises à disposition des élèves et le carrelage murales de la salle de bain reprennaient ses couleurs (avec une magnifique fresque animé d'un lion qui se baladait librement sur les murs des sanitaires et qui se faisait un malin plaisir à fixer ceux qui se douchaient assez longtemps pour que ça devienne gênant).

Le né-moldu sortit les trois parchemins de notes de son cours de sortilège avec l'idée de réviser les notions sur le sort de lévitation. Ils allaient enfin aborder la pratique en cours alors il fallait qu'il connaisse la théorie sur le bout des doigts. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour relire tout ce qu'il avait noté. Alors il rangea son cours, et se cala entre les coussins en attendant que les Gryffondors se réveillent peu à peu et que ses amis descendent.

Le temps s'écoula bien trop lentement pour Izuku qui attendait le début des cours avec impatience, puis bientôt de plus en plus d'élèves traversèrent la salle communes, certains s'y installant quelques minutes pour attendre leurs amis, puis sortir de la tour Gryffondor une fois ceux-ci arrivés. Plusieurs élèves saluèrent Izuku d'un signe de la main ou de la tête, et le né-moldu leur répondait avec timidité, peu habitué à attirer l'attention d'élèves plus âgés que lui.

« ça me les brise d'être obligé de se lever aussi tôt pour un putain de cours de merde. »

Izuku sourit en entendant la voix agacée et facilement reconnaissable de son ami d'enfance. L'entré dans l'école de magie n'avait pas réussi à canaliser le caractère explosif de Katsuki Bakugo. Au contraire même, il semblait à Izuku que Kacchan affirmait de plus en plus ce côté de sa personnalité.

Le blond descendait les escaliers conduisant aux dortoirs des garçons en compagnie de Kirishima Eijiro, un de leur camarades de première année et qui partageait également leur dortoir.

« Bonjour Kacchan ! Bonjour Kirishima ! »

Le garçon brun à la cicatrice au dessus de l'oeil lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire amicale (à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait l'origine de sa cicatrice, Kirishima racontait une histoire différente, à Izuku il avait dit que c'était un escaladant un arbre pour sauver une sorte de chat magique qui lui avait sauté sur le visage et s'était agrippé à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il redescende). Kacchan lui, ne répondit pas, il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. De tout façon Izuku le verrai un peu plus tard au petit déjeuner ou pendant leur première heure de cours.

« Salut Deku ! Tu t'es encore levé tôt aujourd'hui ! »

Izuku tourna la tête et sourit à Ochako qui venait de s'accouder sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Son sourire se fana quelque peu, lorsqu'il vit qu'à côté de la brune aux cheveux coupés au carré se tenait Mei Hatsume. Si Izuku s'entendait bien avec Ochako (il aimait beaucoup la brune, même si parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et bafouiller lorsqu'elle se tenait un peu trop près de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une amie de la gente féminine, il n'y était pas encore habitué), il avait un peu plus de mal avec Mei.

La jeune Gryffondor, de première année elle aussi, partageait le même dortoir que Ochako mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Très exubérante, Izuku avait souvent du mal à la suivre lorsqu'elle partait dans ses délires auxquels il ne comprenait pas grand chose. C'était souvent des histoires d'expériences qu'elle voulait réaliser, et de sortilège qu'elle tentait d'inventer mais qui, pour la plupart, échouaient et finissaient en explosion. Ce qui avait paradoxalement l'air de la ravir plus que ses réussites.

Après avoir salué les filles, Izuku se leva, prit le temps de s'étirer un peu et récupéra son sac de cours, quittant la tour Gryffondor pour se rendre à la Grande Salle en compagnie des deux premières années. Les trois rouges et ors s'installèrent à la table réservée à leur maison et se servirent immédiatement à manger.

Un peu plus loin sur la gauche, Izuku aperçu Kacchan, le nez plongé dans un bol de café tandis que Eijiro Kirishima faisait la conversation pour deux. Comme c'était dangereux de déranger un Kacchan n'ayant pas eu sa dose de caféine, Izuku préféra se concentrer sur son propre petit déjeuner.

Il attrapa une part de cake à la carotte, quelques biscuits et gâteaux qui lui semblaient appétissant et se servit un grand verre de jus de… d'un liquide orange dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance mais qui avait le mérite de sentir bon. Il attrapa également une boîte circulaire qui trainait au fond de son sac et en sortit un cachet qu'il avala avec le jus orange (mais pas d'orange).

« Eh Midoriya. » L'interpella Mei. Izuku releva le nez de son assiette et la jeune fille poursuivit : « C'est quoi le truc que tu viens de prendre ? Je te vois avaler ça tous les matins, mais ça sert à quoi ? »

« Oh ça ? » Izuku fit tourner la boîte entre ses doigts et la fourra au fond de son sac avant de grimacer un sourire à la Gryffondor. « C'est des vitamines. C'est un… une invention moldu pour avoir plus d'énergie pendant la journée. Pour être plus attentif, et tomber moins malade. »

« Mais c'est trop génial comme invention ! » S'écria Mei. « Faut trop inventer un truc comme ça pour les sorciers, genre comme une potion ou un sort. S'il faut ça existe déjà, mais c'est pas au programme des cours, j'ai déjà lu tout ce qu'on allait apprendre ici et y avait rien qui se rapportait à ça et … Faut que j'aille demander au Professeur Ectoplasm et à Monsieur Yamada ! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle se leva brusquement, renversant son verre de jus de coins, et partit tout aussi vite de la Grande Salle, abandonnant son repas. Izuku et Ochako la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai passé les portes à doubles battants (après avoir bousculé une demi-douzaine d'élèves, renversé un pichet de chocolat chaud avec son sac et écrasé les pieds d'au moins la moitié de Poudlard), puis ils reprirent leur petit déjeuner, habitués.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Le premier cours de la journée pour les élèves de première année était celui d'Histoire de la Magie donné par le Professeur Aizawa. C'était le seul cours que les quatre maison avaient en commun (la rumeur disait que le Professeur détestait répéter plusieurs fois la même chose et avait menacé le sous-directeur d'apprendre aux enfants seulement l'histoire des gobelins, s'il ne le laissait pas donner cours à tous ses élèves en même temps), aussi les première année des quatre maisons se retrouvaient tous entassés dans le seul amphithéâtre de Poudlard (qui pour un château avait vraiment peu de très grande salle de classe).

Comme tous les mardi matin (enfin c'était seulement le troisième mardi matin depuis le début de l'année, mais ça paraissait bon pour devenir habituel) c'était la course aux meilleures places. Celles de derrières pour les ceux qui voulaient finir leur nuit, et celles de devant pour ceux qui voulaient noter chaque mot, chaque respiration du professeur.

Le Professeur Aizawa les avaient prévenu dès le début, il était là pour leur faire cours, pas pour surveiller des gosses, aussi il exigeait le silence le plus complet. Si certain ne voulait pas écouter, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais qu'ils ne déconcentrent pas le cours. La sanction de retirer 40 points à chaque interruption, avait vite eu raison des élèves les plus dissipés et un silence de mort régnait à chacun de ces cours.

Comme le Professeur ne parlait pas très fort, c'était mieux d'être au plus près de l'estrade si on voulait suivre le cours. C'est donc là que s'installa Izuku en compagnie d'Ochako. Il repéra Katsuki assit plusieurs rangs derrière, à côté de Eijiro. Mei n'était pas encore arrivée et les places se faisait de plus en plus rares.

« Midoriya, tiens toi correctement sur ta chaise. »

Izuku sursauta et se remit face au tableau avant de constater que ce n'était pas le professeur qui l'avait interpellé mais Tenya Iida, un Serdaigle aux épaules carrés et aux cheveux bleus foncés. Comme souvent, il portait sur son épaule droite son animal de compagnie, un pigeon apprivoisé nommé Petit Pigeon, qui passait son temps à somnoler sur l'épaule du bleu et bronze et était incapable de porter une lettre sans se tromper de destinataire.

« Déjà autoritaire dès le matin. » Commenta Ochako alors que le Serdaigle s'asseyait au côté d'Izuku.

« Il est important de bien se tenir, que ce soit pour son dos ou par respect pour le professeur, qui va bientôt arriver. »

Ochako leva les yeux au ciel et Izuku se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé. Si au début il avait eu du mal avec le tempérament impératif du Serdaigle, il avait fini apprécier le sérieux et la droiture du garçon à force de le côtoyer dans les cours que leur maison avait en commun.

Comme l'avait prédit Tenya, le Professeur Aizawa ne tarda pas à arriver et le silence tomba sur l'amphithéâtre pendant deux heures, rompu seulement par la voix monocorde du professeur et le claquement de la porte par une élève aux cheveux roses qui était en retard de trois minutes et quarante deux secondes. Le Professeur Aizawa devait-être dans un bon jour car, lorsqu'elle lui expliqua la raison de son retard, à savoir qu'elle discutait de sortilège de régénérescence avec le Professeur Yamada, il enleva seulement quinze points aux Gryffondor.

Mei, puisque c'était bien elle, se faufila entre les rangées d'élèves puis s'avachit à une place et se mit à griffonner frénétiquement sur des feuilles de parchemins. Il n'y eut plus aucune interruptions jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Quand le Professeur Aizawa les libéra enfin, les élèves de premières années se séparèrent en deux groupes pour rejoindre leur prochaine classe. Les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle partirent ensemble pour leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et les Gryffondor et Serdaigle se mêlaient pour se rendre à la salle de Sortilège, discutant bruyamment, certainement pour compenser les deux heures de silence qu'ils venaient d'endurer.

Tenya rejoint le petit groupe que formait Izuku, Ochako et Mei qui discutaient des actions héroïques des sorciers de ce que l'histoire avait nommé "la lutte pour le secret" qu'ils venaient d'aborder en Histoire de la Magie. Une guerre qui avait opposé des marginaux extrémiste voulant révéler l'existence de la magie au moldu au moyen d'attentats de plus en plus mortels, et les héros qui s'étaient opposés à leurs sombres dessins. Heureusement pour le monde de la magie les sorciers protégeant le secret magique étaient parvenu à les arrêter avant que la guerre ne prennent des proportion plus funeste et les coupables de ces actes étaient maintenant morts ou enfermés depuis de nombreuses années.

L'arrivé du Professeur de Sortilège n'eut presque aucun impact sur le volume sonore emplissant la salle de classe. Contrairement à son confère enseignant l'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Hizashi Yamada tolérait beaucoup mieux le bruit et les discussions durant son cours.

« Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui ! Comme prévues, nous allons attaquer la pratique du sortilège de lévitation ! » Annonça le professeur, sa voix de Stentor résonnant contre les murs de la salle.

Sans attendre que ses élèves lui répondent, il posa sur son bureau un énorme sac et d'un mouvement aérien de sa baguette il fit sortir des dizaines de longues plumes d'oies blanches qui vinrent se déposer délicatement devant les étudiants.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde à une plume, Mademoiselle Yaozoru, pouvez-vous nous rappeler quelle est la formule du sortilège ? »

Une Serdaigle au long cheveux bruns s'exécuta, articulant parfaitement le sort, satisfait le professeur autorisa donc ses élèves à s'entraîner pour lancer le sortilège. Il leur rappela le mouvement de baguette qu'ils devaient exécuter et les laissa en autonomie.

Une symphonie de "Wingardium Leviooosa" retentit, tandis que chacun des premiers années s'appliquait à lancer le sortilège. Seule deux ou trois plumes parvinrent à s'élever de quelques centimètres, certaines bougèrent ou tressaillir légèrement, les autres restèrent complètement immobiles et celle de Mei Hatsume explosa, provoquant la panique de sa voisine de table, une petite Serdaigle brune aux reflets verts.

Hizashi Yamada esquissa un large sourire et se mit tranquillement à passer dans les rangs pour donner des conseils aux apprentis sorciers.

De son côté, Izuku s'échinnait à répéter inlassablement les deux mots du sortilège de lévitation mais sa plume restait clouée contre le bois du bureau, se contentant de tourner paresseusement en ronds au milieu des graffities inscrits dans le bois de la table par des générations d'élèves.

Un peu plus loin, Mei fit de nouveau éclater sa plume en dizaines de lambeaux blancs qui flottaient avec légèreté parmi les molécules de poussière illuminées par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par les larges fenêtres.

Le cours se déroula tranquillement dans la cacophonies des voix répétant éternellement les mêmes mots en boucles et ponctué de temps à autre par une ou deux explosions.

Au bout d'un moment, après une autre tentative de lévitation échouée, Mei en vient à la conclusion que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'y arrivait pas, mais de celle des plumes, et qu'elle devait donc changer de modèle aviaire. Les plumes d'oies ne lui convenant plus, elle se mit en tête que c'était des plumes de pigeon qui lui fallait.

Petit Pigeon, l'animal de compagnie de Tenya Iida, n'étant pas d'accord pour se faire gratuitement arracher des plumes, il s'envola à tire d'aile de l'épaule de son propriétaire, semant la panique parmi les élèves qui durent s'abriter sous les tables afin d'éviter de se faire assommer par un pigeon en furie. Puis par une Gryffondor aux cheveux roses qui poursuivit le pauvre oiseau dans toute la salle.

Heureusement pour le pigeon et la tranquillité des élèves, Tenya parvient à récupérer son animal et le mettre à l'abri du génie incompris de Mei et le cours pu continuer sans autres interruption notable jusqu'à la pause de midi qui sonna la fin des deux heures et le début du repas.

Saluant Tenya qui partit vers la table des Serdaigles, Izuku et Ochako se glissèrent à celle des Gryffondor, retrouvant les années supérieurs de leur maison pour partager le déjeuner. Izuku se dépêche d'avaler son repas, pressé que les cours de l'après-midi commence et d'être enfin au cours de vol. Il expédia son déjeuner si vite qu'il termina longtemps avant Ochako et décida de se rendre directement dans la cours du château.

Bien sûr, venir en avance ne faisait pas commencer le cours plus vite. Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'il arriva sur les pelouses du parc. Son impatience l'empêchait de rester assit simplement dans l'herbe en attendant que les autres élèves et la professeur arrivent, et il se contenta de faire les cents pas pendant que le temps passait bien trop lentement à son goût.

Enfin, le reste de la promotion de Gryffondor arriva, suivit par celle des Serpentard avec qui ils partageaient le cours. Izuku aperçu le garçon aux cheveux violets qu'il avait croisé dans le train à la rentrée, mais baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. Katsuki lui avait raconté de drôles de trucs à son sujet. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était vrai ou non, mais en tant que né-moldu et par extension, dès plus ignorant du monde magique, il préférait faire confiance à son ami d'enfance et ne pas trop s'approcher de ce garçon.

De toute façon il ne le voyait pratiquement jamais, mis à part le cours d'Histoire de la magie, commun aux quatre maisons, le cours de vol était le seul que les lions et les serpents se partageaient. Les rumeurs disaient que les professeurs voulaient éviter de réunir leur deux promotions dans un endroit aussi exigu qu'une salle de classe. Une histoire de rivalité millénaire paraissait-il.

Izuku retrouva Ochako et les autres Gryffondor de sa promotion, et des petits groupes de discussion se formèrent en attendant que la professeur arrive, mais les serpents et les lions restèrent chacun de leur côté sans essayer de se mélanger.

Lorsque Emi Fukukado, enseignante de vol sur balai, entraîneuse et ancienne joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, arriva enfin, Izuku sentit son coeur s'emballer d'excitation. Il allait enfin pouvoir connaître les sensations fantastiques décrite dans les livres (il avait déjà emprunté plus de la moitié des ouvrages de la bibliothèque traitant des balais volant, l'exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ , l'avait passionné et il avait hâte d'assister à un véritable match).

« Salut les gosses ! Vous êtes près pour enfin décoller vos lourdes fesses du sol ?! » S'écria la professeur Fukukado avec le grand sourire qui ne l'a quittait jamais. Personne ne répondit à sa question, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'enchaîner directement : « Ceux qui ont déjà volé avec un balai, allez en chercher un dans la réserve; les autres attendez un peu, je leur donne quelques exercices et je m'occupe de vous ! »

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil et regarda ses élèves s'activer dans tous les sens à la rechercher d'un balais. Un peu déçu de devoir encore patienter, Izuku alla se ranger sur le côté avec ceux qui n'avaient jamais pratiquer le vol sur balais.

Ils étaient cinq de Gryffondor, Kirishima Eijiro avec qui Izuku partageait la même chambre et trois autres garçons nés-moldus comme lui certainement; même si Izuku ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé, comme ils n'étaient pas dans le même dortoire. Il y avait juste une fille de Serpentard, à la coupe au carré qui s'étaient directement mise à l'écart du groupe de garçons et regardait le reste de la classe les bras croisés, un air pas commode sur le visage.

Tous les six observèrent le reste de la classe apprendre à décoller calmement avec un balais, et même si certain eurent un peu de mal, tous furent dans les airs en moins de dix minutes.

Izuku regarda avec envie ses amis commencer à maîtriser peu à peu les bases du vols. Comme dans toutes ses activités manuel, Mei semblait avoir un peu de mal, son vol était ponctué d'accous plus ou moins brusques qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Ochako de son côté y allait plus doucement mais maîtrisait bien mieux sa stabilité, tandis que Katsuki s'éclatait à foncer dans les autres dès que la professeur ne regardait pas de son côté.

Ceux qui réussissaient le mieux était certainement les Serpentard dont la plupart volaient comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Ce qui était peut être le cas, on avait dit à Izuku qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang-pur -ceux qui étaient nés dans des familles de sorciers- à Serpentard, alors ils avaient dû apprendre à voler avant même de savoir marcher.

La professeur Fukukado, installa une dizaine de balises volantes, expliquant les différents exercices que les élèves devaient effectuer. Là, ils devaient slalomer entre les bases, ici ils devaient réduire puis augmenter la vitesse tour à tour et là encore s'arrêter, descendre du balais puis remonter et s'envoler de nouveau. Lorsque enfin la majorité des enfants vêtues de verts ou de rouges furent autonome, elle se tourna vers le petit groupe resté à l'écart.

Izuku sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir le dos : _enfin_!

« A votre tour les mioches ! » Elle déposa au pied de chacun un balais qu'elle venait de récupérer dans la réserve. « Ce sont de vieux Brossdur, les balais les plus dociles de tout Poudlard, vous avez pas à vous inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. »

Izuku écouta les recommandation de la professeur avant de suivre minutieusement ses instructions et d'appeler son balai à se lever :

« Debout ! » Ordonna le né-moldu de sa voix la plus claire.

A son grand étonnement, le Brossdur bondit presque dans sa main, manquant de le déséquilibrer. Il ne pensait vraiment pas y arriver du premier coup ! Il sourit avec enthousiasme, peut être avait-il un don pour ça ?

Quand les six élèves eurent chacun leur balai en main, la professeur les autorisa à les enfourcher.

« Installez vous confortablement. » Leur conseilla l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch. « Et une fois que vous vous sentez à l'aise, frapper le sol du pied d'un coup sec pour décoller. »

Sous ses doigts Izuku sentait l'énergie magique circuler à travers le manche, s'accumuler sous ses paumes un instant, picoter sa peau avant de refluer de plus belle d'un bout à l'autre du balai. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du bois lisse, cherchant la meilleure position. Une fois qu'il trouva une posture qui ne tirait ni sur son dos, ni sur ses bras, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Puis il en prit une deuxième et frappa le sol d'un pied fébrile. Aussitôt le balai s'éleva de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Déséquilibré par la surprise il se pencha en avant pour ne pas vaciller sur le côté, s'agrippant au manche de peur de tomber.

« Tu te débrouille très bien pour une première fois, Midoriya » Le félicita Emi Fukukado. « C'est rare pour les nés-moldus de décoller aussi vite ! »

A côté de lui les autres élèves s'acharnaient à taper furieusement le sol sans parvenir à s'élever du moindre centimètres. Seul la fille de Serpentard réussit à le rejoindre dans les airs après quelques essais infructueux.

« Bien Midoriya, Jiro, vous pouvez essayer de vous redresser, sinon vous allez finir par piquer vers le sol. Pour avancer vous abaissez légèrement vos main vers l'avant et vous vous penchez dans la direction que vous voulez prendre. Et pour s'arrêter ou ralentir c'est l'inverse, vous levez vers l'arrière et vous redresser le plus droit possible. »

Izuku appliqua consciencieusement les consignes, se redressa et tenta d'imiter la posture des autres élèves qui voletaient un peu plus loin. Une fois un peu plus stable, il avança timidement ses mains vers l'avant pour inciter le balai à se déplacer. Mais au lieu du faible mouvement en avant auquel il s'attendait, le Brossdur s'élança furieusement en avant.

Oubliant les conseils qu'on lui avait donné, Izuku s'aplatit de tout son long et se cramponna désespérément au manche ce qui redoubla la vitesse du balai. Il entendit à peine les cris des élèves qui s'écartent précipitamment sur son passage. Les yeux fermés, il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces, terrifiait à l'idée de l'impact

La voix de sa professeur lui hurlant de se redresser transperça le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles pendant une fraction de seconde. Sans réfléchir davantage, et comme les risques augmentaient à chaque instant, il abandonna l'instinct de survie qui l'obligeait à se pencher en avant et balança tout son haut du corps en arrière.

Instantanément le balais se redressa à la verticale et fila vers le ciel accompagné du hurlement de terreur du né-moldu.


End file.
